Un instituto muy Sobrenatural
by Celestialwings00
Summary: Los personajes de Sobrenatural ahora son personas normales con una vida normal. Pero,que pasa si por circumstancias de la vida al final tienen que acabar enfrentandose a seres sobrenaturales?    NO YAOI!
1. Primer día y nuevas incorporaciones

Bueno chicos, os dejo con mi primer fanfic publicado en esta web. Se me ocurrió mientras veía el capítulo 4x13 de **Supernatural. **

En este fic,Dean,Sam,Bobby y John **no **son cazadores al igual que tampoco lo és Jo ni Ellen.

Castiel y los demás tampoco son ángeles y claramente Azazel y otros no son demonios.

**Aqui todos son personas normales. **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Supernatural **NO me pertenecen,pertenecen al gran Eric Kripke.

**SI OS GUSTA LA HISTORIA DEJAD REVIEWS, ENSERIO, LOS COMENTARIOS DETERMINAN SI CONTINUAR EL FIC O NO. MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS. **

Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando disfrutas. Pasar el verano con tu família, sin temer volver a separarte de ella al día siguiente,pero todo lo bueno acaba, y esta no es una excepción.

Dean Winchester apagó el despertador que señalaba las 8:00 y se tapó la cabeza con su sabana. Hoy,era el día que tocaba empezar de nuevo las clases después del verano, en su instituto, el "_Lawrence High School". _

Por una parte, tenía ganas de volver a ver a sus mejores amigos, pués durante el verano solo había podído hablar con ellos por telefono, ya que su padre,John junto con Bobby, les habían llevado a él y a su hermano a California a disfrutar de la playa y el sol, aunque, en realidad, él tenía la vista fija en las chicas que pasaban en bikini.

-Dean! Vamos Dean! -decía entusiasmado su hermano pequeño zarandeandolo en la cama- Es un nuevo año de instituto! Despierta!

El mayor contestó con un pequeño gruñido, se paso la mano por la cara y se reincorporó en la cama.

-Vamos,Bobby tiene ya listo el desayuno -sonrió Sam saliendo de la habitación de su hermano y bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cocina-

Dean, después de 5 minutos desperezandose, imitó a Sammy y fué a por su desayuno. Encima de la mesa, estaba un enorme plato de tortitas americanas con 3 tipos de sirope distintos esperando a ser devoradas.

-Buenos días Bobby -dijo Dean sentandose en la mesa y pinchando con el tenedor una tortita-

-Buenos días chaval -contesto el hombre- Que, listo para un nuevo año?

-Prefiero dejar la respuesta en el aire - contestó Dean con la boca llena- Y tu Sammy,con ganas de empezar?

-Si! -respondió Sam-

-Me lo imaginaba-suspiró su hermano-

Media hora mas tarde,todas las tortitas habían desaparecido,la mayoría devoradas por el atroz apetito de Dean. En los platos solo quedaban restos de los distintos siropes.

Dean estaba en el lavabo junto con Sam, arreglandose para marchar hacía lo que el llamaba "prisión".

-Dejame Dean! -se quejaba Sam, intentando escapar de su hermano mayor que trataba de peinarlo-

-Vamos Sammy, así ligaras más!

-No quiero ligar! Tengo 13 años! -volvía a contestar el pequeño arrebatandole el peine a su hermano y volviendose a peinar-

-Ay Sammy...no me dirás eso cuando crezcas...-dijo divertido Dean moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación y marchandose del baño-

-Llevas dinero para el almuerzo? -preguntó Bobby-

-Si, he cojido algo -contestó Dean urgandose en los bolsillos-

-Necesitas más?

-No, gracias Bobby,hoy no tenemos que quedarnos allí a comer,solamente nos hacen ir para decirnos lo de todos los años,así que comeremos aquí -suspiró Dean cojiendo las llaves de su imapala- Bueno, hora de marchar...Sammy! Venga, que nos vamos!

Diéz minutos más tarde Sam y Dean bajaban del impala listos para su primer día.

El instituto seguía igual, no se habían ni siquiera molestado en reparar el escalón roto del enorme patio.

Delante de las puertas de cristal de la entrada había una aglomeración de gente, empujandose y hablando al mismo tiempo, sin duda, eso quería decir que las listas de las clases estaban ya publicadas. Dean se hizo un hueco entre la multitud y logró avistar su clase, y ya que estaba también la de Sam.

-Toma ya! -decía contento Dean haciendo un gesto de victoria y saliendo del gentío- La mejor clase de todas.

-Hola Sam!-dijo un chico delgado y con gafas grandes de montura negra-

-Hola Barry! -contesto el pequeño Winchester-

-Te parece si vamos hacia clase juntos? Nos a tocado en la misma aula.

-Si-sonrió Sam- Hasta luego Dean!

-Adiós y recuerda, si alguien se mete contigo me lo dices

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza y se marchó con su amigo Barry. Dean se quedó esperando a sus amigos en el banco de piedra de la entrada, y, pocos minutos después vió a los 7 hermanos caminando hacia é,Castiel con su inseparable gabardina,Gabriel,Lucifer,Uriel,Miguel y Rafael.

-Ya era hora de que aparecierais! -sonrió Dean levantandose del banco y chocando puños con sus colegas- Vamos Uriel,choca esa -decía al ver que este pasaba de él- Bueno, pues vale.

-Que tal todo Dean? -preguntó Castiel con su monotona voz-

-Bien, ya lo sabes Cas, hablamos hace dos días por telefono -contestó el Winchester-

-Por cierto Dean, has visto las listas de las clases? -preguntó Lucifer-

-Si, nos han puesto a todos en la misma aula! -sonrió Dean ante las sonrisas de sus amigos- Y también está Jo! Así que le podré mirar ese culito perfecto todos los días -bromeó-

El timbre que señalaba la hora de entrada sonó, así que Dean juntó con los 7 hermanos entraron en el recinto para dirijirse a la clase correspondiente,pero antes de llegar al aula,Ash, el profesor de música que tenía buena amistad con Dean les indicó que debían reunirse en el patio interior junto con los demás alumnos, pues, un nuevo director debía presentarse.

-A ver que director nos ponen-dijo Balthazar mientras caminaba con sus amigos- El que teníamos antes era un capullo.

-Y que lo digas...-le contestó Dean exibiendo una sarcástica sonrisa-

-Tengo que gastarle alguna broma al nuevo -sonrió Gabriel con un caramelo en la boca-

-Deberíais tener más respeto por vuestros mayores -intervino Miguel-

-Callate Miguel y deja de ser un auténtico lameculos -dijo molesto Lucifer-

-Cierra la boca, no estaba hablando contigo

En el patio interior apenas cabía la gente,Jo, que vió a sus amigos se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Que alegría verte de nuevo por aquí Winchester, me podrías haber invitado a California.

-Seguro que no estarías nada mal con el bikini -le comentó entre risas Dean y mirandola de arriba a bajo-

-Ya,tu siempre con lo mismo...-suspiró Jo-

-De todos modos, que tal el verano? -preguntó Dean-

-Bueno, no ha estado mal -se encojío de hombros- Menos mal que ellos tampoco han ido a ningún sitio -dijo señalando a los hermanos- si no, realmente hubiera sido un largo verano...

De pronto una voz interrumpió las conversaciones de los alumnos,una voz,que rápidamente se reconoció como la del sub-director Alastair.

-Atención todos-dijo con un alto tono de voz Alastair- Este año tenemos a un nuevo director,espero que lo tratéis con respeto y que a **nadie**,poniendo énfasis en esta última palabra, se le ocurra gastar ninguna broma como pasó con el antiguo director -miró al grupo- Una vez dicho esto, un aplauso para vuestro nuevo director, el señor Zacarías.

Un hombre un poco regordete,de pelo blanco y carencia de este, vestido de traje y una camisa blanca hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo a los alumnos y comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias sub-director-sonrió- Bueno, casi todo lo dijo el señor Alastair, asi que solo me remitiré a decir que por favor cumpláis las normas y espero que todos nos llevemos bien. Ahora todo el mundo a clase.

-Menudo vejestorio pesado de director, y Alastair está hecho un lameculos-comentó Balthazar mientras estaban sentados en clase esperando al profesor-

-Da igual, nos reiremos un rato con ellos -sonrió Gabriel desenvolviendo una piruleta-

Un hombre delgado,de ojos amarillentos,cabello gris,vestido con una camisa azul oscuro, una chaqueta marrón desgastada, unos pantalones tejanos y un pequeño colgante con una miniatura de una colt entró en el aula.

-Hola muchachos! -dijo el profesor alegremente frontandose las manos con energía y dejando la chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla-

-Bueno,nos podría haber tocado alguien peor -susurró Lucifer a su hermano Gabriel que asintió levemente-

-Para quién no me conozca mi nombre es Azazel, aunque creo que aquí todos nos conocemos, no hay nadie nuevo en esta clase...Bien -dijo dando una palmada repentina- este año yo seré vuestro tutor,y, aparte de eso, como todos los años, seré vuestro profesor de que os comportéis, pero eso no implica que no podáis hablar,reír o gastar alguna broma de vez en cuando-comentó sonriente-Ahora os daré los horarios -cojío un montón de papeles y empezó a repartirlos-

-Profesor -dijo una chica rubia levantando la mano-

-Dime Ruby

-Es obligatorio tener que hacer clases de gimnasia? -contestó la chica-

-No lo pone para hacer bonito-interrumpió Uriel con su voz grave-

-Cállate,Ruby no está hablando contigo -intervinó Meg- Además,a ti te haría falta hacer deporte Uriel.

-Chicos,chicos...es el primer día, tengamos la fiesta en paz...-suspiró Azazel poniendo fin a la discusión- Bueno -prosiguió una vez dado los horarios- como veis, la hora de entrada será a las 8:00 como todos los años, tendréis dos tutorias a la semana conmigo y, como siempre podréis expresar vuestra opinión sobre el funcionamiento de las clases u opiniones sobre vuestros compañeros. Pero ser lo más respetuosos posibles porfavor...Alguna duda?

-Si-dijo una chica peliroja levantando la mano-

-Si,dime Anna -contestó el tutor-

-Este año vamos a hacer algún tipo de salida?

-De eso toca hablar ahora-sonrió Azazel- y la respuesta es sí,sí que vamos a hacer excursiones, todas y cada una de ellas relacionadas claro esta con alguna asignatura -los chicos ante esto dieron un gran suspiro- Vamos muchachos, no será tan aburrido,os diré a donde iremos. La clase de gimnasia está vinculada con la de naturaleza,por lo que iremos a la montaña, allí se hará una competición entre las dos clases,la nuestra la clase A y la clase B la del profesor y sub-director Alastair,así que quiero veros a todos en forma y ver como pateaís a la otra clase entendido? -exclamó muy contento el tutor haciendo que la clase se llenase de euforia- Y si, es obligatorio ir-miró a Ruby- La excursión planeada por vuestro profesor de música, el señor Ash, será al museo del rock.

-Si! -exclamó Dean chocando las manos con sus amigos a los que también les gustaba el rock-

-Pero no es justo! -se quejó Ruby- A mí no me gusta esa música, Ash no respeta las opiniones de los demás! siempre nos lleva a donde él quiere!

-Para algo es el profesor-contestó Rafael tranquilo haciendo que Ruby le mirase con furia-

-Bueno Ruby, quizá a ti no te guste, pero es la decisión de un profesor, además, es una buena excursión-contestó Azazel-

-Ya, a ti porque te gusta-contestó enfadada la rubia-

-Pues la verdad, a mi el rock no me entusiasma, prefiero la música clásica, pero no tiene porque ser una excursión aburrida -se defendió el tutor- pero bueno,continuando con el programa de las excursiones,la excursión que yo e decidido,es decir, para clase de história a sido ir al museo de las armas-sonrió Azazel viendo como los chicos se contentaban- Finalmente, para la clase de literatura vendrá a darnos una charla el escritor de los libros de "Sobrenatural", el señor Chuck Shirley. Todas estas salidas se harán junto con la otra clase y un profesor de apoyo.

-Sabe que profesor será? -preguntó Anna-

-Creo...que este año será el nuevo profesor de gimnásia...-contestó Azazel un poco dudoso- Oh! casi se me olvida,a final de curso iremos de viaje a Nueva York una semana! Y finalmente...que tengáis un buen día! Ya os podéis marchar a casa!

La clase no tardó ni medio segundo en hacer caso a su tutor y todos los alumnos salieron corriendo y algunos hasta empujandose.

-Un momento-dijo Dean cuando salían del recinto- Tengo que esperar a Sammy.

-Vamos a sentarnos en un banco mientras lo esperamos-sugirió Balthazar-

-Me gustan las excursiones de este año -sonrió Jo mientras se sentaba-

-A ti y a todos -contestó Dean- Bueno...excepto a la pija de Ruby -prosiguió con burla-

-Son un incordio,ella,Meg y Bela -añadió Lucifer- las podrían haber puesto en otra clase...

-Dean! -dijo una voz-

-Hola Sammy -contestó su hermano-

-Hola Sammy que hay? -dijeron los 7 hermanos,excepto Uriel, chocando la mano con el pequeño de los Winchester-

-Que tal tu primer día?- preguntó suavemente Castiel-

-Bien,tenemos un montón de excursiones chulas! y nuestro tutor es el director!

-Te compadezco Sammy -sonrió Balthazar-

-Que va, es muy simpático

-Si tu lo dices...-comentó en un susurro Dean- Bueno, nos vamos?

-Si-contestó Sam-

-Adiós Sam -sonrió su amigo Barry despidiendose con la mano-

-Hasta mañana Barry-se despidió el Winchester-

-Bueno, yo me voy que ahí está mi madre-dijo Jo indicando el coche de Ellen-

Una vez los chicos se despidieron cada uno fué a sus respectivas casas.

John Winchester estaba fuera casi todo el año por asuntos de la empresa y solo veía a sus hijos en verano por lo tanto Sam y Dean vivían con Bobby. Mientras que los 7 hermanos vivían solos pues su padre había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

-Bobby! Ya estamos aquí! -dijo Dean con un tono alto de voz y cerrando la puerta de casa tras de si-

-Hola chavales,que tal todo?

-Bien-contesto alegre Sammy-

-Tenemos un director idiota-suspiró Dean-

-No es idiota Dean, es simpático! Lo tengo de tutor

-Bueno muchachos sentáos a la mesa y vamos a comer-dijo Bobby mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Dean,Sam y Bobby se sentaron a comer un buen estofado,charlando sobre el primer día de instituto, las excursiones que realizarían,las quejas sobre el nuevo director y demás.

A las 6 de la tarde,Sam fué a casa de su amigo Barry que había prometido dejarle un libro de la serie "Sobrenatural" por lo que Dean se quedó en casa y se puso a jugar al poker con Bobby hasta que este empezó a hacer la cena.

Sobre las 8:30 Sammy llegó a casa con el libro que su amigo le había prestado.

-Que lees Sammy? -preguntó su hermano mayor sentado en el sofá-

-Un libro que me ha dejado Barry

-Cuál es,de que va?-preguntó de nuevo Dean-

-Se llama Sobrenatural,trata de dos hermanos que van por el país cazando seres sobrenaturales

-Un momento,Sobrenatural? -dijo Dean asombrado reincorporandose del sofá- Vaya,el tío que lo escribe va a venir este año a darnos una charla y supongo que a hablar sobre el libro.

-Enserio? -exclamo Sam contento- Le puedes pedir un autógrafo Dean? Porfavor!-añadió al ver la cara de duda de su hermano-

-Bueno...de acuerdo...

-Gracias Dean!-sonrió Sam abrazando a su hermano- Pide otro también para Barry! Voy a llamarlo para contarselo! -dijo subiendo las escaleras camino hacia su dormitorio-

-Soy un buen hermano -alardeó Dean con pose triunfante-

Castiel se encontraba en el salón de su casa viendo el televisor junto con Balthazar,Lucifer y Gabriel. Miguel estaba fregando los platos de la cena. Mientras que, probablemente Uriel y Rafael se encontrasen en sus respectivos dormitorios leyendo algún libro o manejando el ordenador.

-Podríais ser más responsables y ayudarme -comentó Miguel desde la cocina-

-Si,podríamos -contestaron Lucifer y Balthazar al unísono-

-Deberías! -insitió Miguel- Y Gabriel, cuando comas caramelos o lo que sea no dejes los envoltorios tirados! Te levantas y los tiras a la basura!

-Si...-respondió Gabriel desenvolviendo un caramelo e ignorando a su hermano-

-Escuchad esto-dijo Castiel subiendo el volúmen del televisor-

-Asesinato en Lawrence,Kansas. Un hombre de mediana edad a aparecido muerto en su casa,el cadáver presentaba diferentes heridas causadas según el forense por signos de polícia a interrogado y detenido a su vecino el señor Milligan,que,según algún testigo lo vió entrar a casa de la víctima sobre las 7 de la tarde del día pasado, hora en la que los forenses afirman que sucedió el crimen.

-No sé por qué pero el cadáver me suena -dijo Lucifer pensativo-

-No es el señor Sullivan? -añadió Miguel- El de la peluquería que da esquina con el supermercado.

-Creo...que sí...-dijo Castiel-


	2. Un día problemático

**Capítulo 2: Un día problemático.**

Castiel observó el reloj de su habitación,era temprano,no tenía que levantarse hasta que el aparató marcara las 6:30,aún le quedaba una hora entera para poder soñar, sin embargo prefirió ponerse en pie,se vistió y bajó a la planta baja para tomar un vaso de leche y ver tranquilamente un rato el televisor antes de que sus hermanos despertaran, porque sin duda, cuando lo hizieran acabaría la tranquilidad, pues, seguramente Miguel se pondría histérico al ver que Gabriel había dejado los envoltorios de sus caramelos tirados por el sofá, Lucifer defendería a Gabriel y se pelearía como de costumbre con Miguel, así que un rato de paz no le iría nada mal por mucho que quisiera a sus hermanos.

El primero en levantarse fué Rafael y seguidamente Uriel, después de eso, los demás no tardaron nada en despertar. La tranquilidad había concluido.

-Miguel mueve el culo del cuarto de baño! Que coño haces?maquillarte? -se burló Balthazar mientras golpeaba la puerta-

-Muy gracioso-contestó Miguel saliendo del baño ya arreglado y subiendose la cremallera del pantalón-

Bobby lanzó el periódico sobre la mesa donde estaban desayunando los dos Winchester.

-Que pasa? -preguntó Dean-

-A habido un asesinato -respondió Bobby sentandose en una silla-

-Hay muchos a lo largo del año-comentó el mayor de los Winchester-

-Muy inteligente Einstein -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ya se que hay muchos asesinatos a lo largo del año, me refiero a que ha habido uno aquí.

-Aquí? en Lawrence? -se sorprendió Dean mientras Bobby afirmaba su pregunta- Como a sido?

-Bueno encontraron a la víctima en su casa con la cabeza abierta,han detenido a su vecino, dicen que lo vieron entrar a la hora aproximada en que la víctima murió.

Dean aparco el Impala y se bajó de él, caminando hacia el instituto con su hermano Sam. El pequeño de los Winchester se desvió hacia su aula y Dean hacia la suya. La primera clase del curso: Ciéncias y encima con el sub-director, estupendo.

Nada mas entrar en el aula visualizó al profesor,allí estaba Alastair, con su estúpida sonrisa ladeada y subida de tono, como si el tuviera el control absoluto de los alumnos,cosa que no era verdad. Todos los alumnos se reían de él a sus espaldas, bueno, y también en su cara, pero esque se lo merecía, aparte de ser un lameculos, odiaba a los alumnos y, si podía hacerles la vida imposible se la hacía, incluso algunos profesores le critícaban, como era el caso de su tutor, Azazel o como muchos lo llamaban, ojos amarillos.

Dean pasó por delante de Alastair,dejó la mochilla al lado de su pupitre y se fué a hablar con Jo que estaba sentada en su mesa,al final de la clase .

-Vaya, parece que el señor Winchester se cree demasiado importante como para nisiquiera molestarse a decir buenos días -dijo Alastair con superioridad-

Dean, que odiaba a Alastair le ignoró y continuó hablando con Jo haciendo que el profesor se molestara.

-Quiere acabar en el despacho del director el primer día? Porque creame, no voy a tener ningún miramiento por usted -amenazó Alastair-

-Pués hazlo-contestó Dean girandose hacia él- Ya ves tu que problema...

-Muy bien! Salga ahora mismo del aula y ve al despacho del señor Zacarías! -dijo furiosoel profesor levantandose de la silla-

Dean salió por la puerta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa vacilona al profesor y,por pura casualidad, mientras dedicaba esa sonrisa se topó con el director que iba de camino a su despacho.

-Vaya, mira tu que casualidad -dijo Dean levantando las cejas- Alastair me a enviado a tu despacho-sonrió- Ey! Hola chicos!

-Hola Dean! -dijo alegremente Balthazar ignorando al director-

Alastair se dirigió al director para contarle lo ocurrido y por suerte,no hubo castigo alguno,a Zacarías le pareció una tontería y lo dejó pasar, cosa que irritó un poco más al profesor.

-SILENCIO! SILENCIO!-gritaba desesperado Alastair intentando que los alumnos se callaran, pero no lo hacían, no paraban de hablar del crimen ocurrido por los alrededores, el único en silencio: Miguel-

-La víctima era el señor Sullivan! -comentó Castiel a Dean-

-El señor Sullivan? -dudó el Winchester-

-Tío, el señor Sullivan,el peluquero de al lado del supermercado -intervino Gabriel con una chocolatina en la boca-

-GABRIEL! PONTE A COPIAR 200 VECES "NO COMERÉ EN CLASE"! -gritó de nuevo Alastair, pero Gabriel, aún habiendole escuchado le ignoró y miró su reloj sonriente-

¡DING-DONG!

El timbre que indicaba el final de la primera clase sonó,Gabriel le dirigió una sonrisa muy pronunciada al profesor y dijo:

-Lo siento, ya sabes que me encantaría...pero...-se encojió de hombros y le dió otro mordisco a la chocolatina-...la clase a acabado y tenemos que ir al gimnasio.

Alastair recojió enfadado el libro de matemáticas y se fué,le contaría lo ocurrido al director y enderezarían a esos chavales.

Por otra parte,la clase se dirijió al los vestidores, ahora les tocaba gimnasia con un nuevo profesor.

-Habéis visto la cara a ese idiota mientras salía por la puerta? -reía Lucifer mientras se ponía el traje de deporte- Alastair es un estúpido, no se como sigue dando clases.

-La próxima vez que nos toque con él le gastaremos una broma -sonrió Gabriel-

-Tengo curiosidad por saber como será el nuevo profesor de gimnásia...-dijo Castiel quitandose la camiseta-

Los alumnos estaban ya en el gimnasio, cada uno con su grupo de amigos mientras el profesor no venía. Meg,Ruby y Bela se encontraban sentadas en las gradas mientras se reían y miraban a los demás con aire de superioridad.

Un hombre irrumpió en el gimnasio, nadie sabía quién era, si fuera el profesor de gimnasia iría con ropa de deporte y no era el caso...quién podía ser?

-Chicos! Todos aquí! -gritó el hombre-

Los alumnos extrañados obedecieron, tenían curiosidad. El hombre les dedicó una sonrisa,iba trajeado de negro con una corbata azul marino,tenía el pelo oscuro y con entradas y sus ojos eran de un color marron verdoso.

-Mi nombre es Crowley,yo seré vuestro profesor de gimnasia.

-No debería ir usted con ropa deportiva? -preguntó Meg arqueando una ceja-

-Yo? Para que? yo no voy a hacer deporte, lo hareís vosotros mientras yo os observo desde las gradas y me tomo una copa de whisky...a ver...Tu y tu -dijo Crowley señalando a Castiel y Lucifer- Id a buscar las pelotas, los demás haced dos equipos y poneros a jugar a balón prisionero, el equipo que pierda dará 10 vueltas al gimnasio.

-Eso no se puede hacer! -exclamó Ruby-

-Quién te dice que no guapa? -sonrió Crowley mientras veía como Castiel y Lucifer llegaban con un saco de pelotas rojas- Venga, ahora que ya tenemos aquí los balones dividíos en dos grupos y empezad a jugar.

Crowley, ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes se sentó en las gradas. Los alumnos hizieron caso al profesor y formaron los grupos,eran 25 alumnos en total,así que los grupos debían de ser de 12, por una parte : Dean,Lucifer,Castiel,Balthazar,Gabriel,Anna,Jo y otros 5 chicos y por otro lado, el grupo de Miguel,Rafael,Uriel,Meg,Ruby,Bela y de nuevo otros 6 alumnos más.

Crowley,que sostenía ya un vaso de Whisky en la mano indicó que el juego podía dar comienzo. Sin duda para él, ese era el juego más divertido que existía,los alumnos ponían caras horribles cuando veían que el balón se dirigía hacia ellos, algunos se asustaban, otros se lo pasaban estupendamente, como era el caso de Dean,Balthazar,Gabriel y Lucifer, este último cada vez que cojía la esfera roja se la lanzaba con fuerza a su hermano Miguel que estaba en el lado contrario y este le respondía de la misma manera.

-Eh! Caraculo! -exclamó Castiel lanzando un balón que impactó en la cabeza Uriel-

-Enserio Cas? Caraculo? -dijo Dean haciendo que Castiel se encojiera de hombros-

El juego concluyó con el resultado esperado,el equipo de Dean había ganado, por lo que a los demás les tocaba...

-No pienso dar 10 vueltas al gimnasio! -intervino Meg-

-Claro que las darás-sonrió tranquilamente Crowley sujetando su copa de whisky-

-Si? y si no que? Va a enviarme al despacho del director?- dijo vacilante Meg-

-No,pero verás preciosa...yo..creas o no,dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo, y, hasta que no des las 10 vueltas te quedarás aquí conmigo, lo que quiere decir que te perderás la hora de la comida y si a la hora de irse a casa aún no las has dado te quedarás aquí.

-No puedes hacer eso!-intervino Bela-

-Un momento -dijo Crowley dandole un trago con toda tranquilidad a su copa de whisky- Delicioso, no hay nada mejor que beber un whisky escocés envejecido 30 años...y continuando con la anterior conversacion... bueno-dijo encojiendose de hombros-...el caso es...que si que puedo realizar ese castigo,así que este es el trato, das las 10 vueltas y te vas **o **no las das y te quedas, tu elijes -decía muy tranquilamente-

Finalmente,Meg cedió y junto con los demás perdedores dieron las 10 vueltas al gimnasio mientras que Crowley iba tomando pequeños sorbos de su vaso de whisky.

-Que profesor más cabrón -reía Dean mientras estaba en la fila del comedor para que le sirvieran la comida- Me encanta!

-Esa si que a sido una clase divertida -comentó Balthazar-

-A mi no me a parecido justo que los que perdieramos tuvieramos que dar 10 vueltas al gimnasio -intervino Miguel-

-A ti no te gusta nada Miguel, eres el tío más rancio que existe sobre la faz de la tierra -añadió Lucifer mientras le servían la comida-

-Yo...sigo con la curiosidad...de donde sacó Crowley esa botella si cuando a llegado al gimnasio no la tenía? -dijo Castiel apartandose de la fila con la comida ya servida-

-La verdad? Ni idea, pero ese tío mola-contestó Dean buscando una mesa desocupada donde pudieran sentarse a comer- Mirad, una mesa desocupada -señaló-

Dean,Jo y los hermanos se sentaron a comer,como siempre, muy apretados pues eran muchos y a ellos se unió Anna Milton, la tímida aunque simpática peliroja de la clase.

De golpe el comedor enmudeció,por la televisión que allí tenían instalada daban una nueva notícia sobre el asesinato ocurrido el día anterior :

-Y continuamos con la notícia del asesinato en Lawrence,Kansas -decia la reportera- Ayer fué hallado el cadáver de Joshua Sullivan en su casa y su vecino, Will Millegan fué detenido y culpado del asesinato, hace menos de 5 minutos nos acaba de llegar la declaración del testigo.

En la pantalla de la televisión apareció un hombre de unos 40 años,con un traje naranja y lágrimas en los ojos,ese, era Will Millegan, el asesino.

-Yo no lo hice! -exclamaba el hombre- Yo no lo hice! Yo no lo hice!

-Will Millegan afirma no saber nada, afirma estar en el salón de su casa viendo la televisión y bebiendo una cerveza -informaba la periódista-

-Y pensar que nosotros conocíamos al señor Millegan... -susurro Jo-

-Sí,sus helados són los mejores de todo Lawrence -comentó Dean bebiendo un poco de agua- Nunca le ví cara de asesino...

-Supongo que hasta que el asesino no comete un crímen nadie sabe lo que es...-dijo Miguel-

-Yo sigo sin creermelo -comentó Castiel en voz baja-

La televisión seguía hablando:

-Estas son las imagenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad que tenían instaladas en el barrio.

Sin duda,ese hombre era el señor Millegan,su cazadora marrón,su camisa a cuadros,su calva...

-Un momento! -exclamó Dean mirando las imagenes televisivas- Os habéis fijado?

-En que deberíamos fijarnos Dean? -preguntó Castiel-

Dean cojió rápidamente su móvil y llamo a Bobby:

-Bobby! Olle coje alguna cinta y graba todo lo que tenga que ver con el asesinato de Lawrence!

-Claro chico, pero, para que lo quieres? -preguntó Bobby por teléfono-

-Tu...solo hazlo Bobby!

-Dean,que pasa? -preguntó Lucifer-

-Esque nadie mas se a dado cuenta? -exclamó Dean señalando la tele-

-Pero de que? -insistió Castiel-

-El señor Millegan! -volvía a decir Dean,pero sus amigos seguían sin entenderlo- Le han brillado los ojos acaso no lo habeis visto?

-Habrá sido un destello de la cámara de seguridad...-suspiró Jo-

-No, e visto muchas cámaras de seguridad cuando e ido a ver a mi padre al trabajo y os puedo asegurar que NINGÚNA de ellas hacía que los ojos de alguien brillaran así! -añadió Dean-

-Es un bio-androide -dijo una voz por detrás-

Los chicos se giraron para ver quién había dicho semejante tontería, y allí, enfrente de ellos se encontraba plantado Ronald Reznick,el tío más raro y más paranóico del instituto.

-Un que? -dijo Balthazar conteniendose la risa-

-Los chinos llevan años trabajando en ello...y los rusos aún más-dijo entusiasmado Ronald- Mitad hombre,mitad máquina!

-Ronald...bueno...sabes que esas cosas no existen verdad? -dijo Jo intentando no ofenderlo-

-Claro que existen! si no, como explicas lo de los ojos del señor Millegan! -insistió Reznick-

-Bueno, dejemonos de tonterías,tenemos que ir a clase -dijo Miguel levantandose de la mesa-

-No es ninguna tontería! Y que sepas Miguel que nunca me has caído bien! Eres el lameculos de los profesores! -dijo Ronald cabreado, y ante estas palabras Dena,Balthazar,Gabriel y Lucifer empezaron a reírse a carcajadas-

Miguel, que era una persona según él muy madura paso olimpicamente de las carcajadas de sus tres hermanos y su amigo y salió del comedor.

-No le hagas caso Miguel -dijo Rafael- Esta loco. Hmpf...Bio-Androide...a que mente se le ocurriría pensar que existen cosas así...

-Bueno sea lo que sea,después de clase veniros a mi casa a ver si Bobby a conseguido grabar lo que le pedí...quizá...el culpable no a sido el señor Millegan...


End file.
